<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeseits des Sturms by Temeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351094">Jeseits des Sturms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeyes/pseuds/Temeyes'>Temeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glaube und Verrat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassins vs. Templars, Character Death, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Injury, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Platonic Romance, Prequel, Psychological Drama, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeyes/pseuds/Temeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was a Templar, he was a man. And before he was a man, he was someone's son- an Assassin's son. At his mother's untimely demise and his Aunt's betrayal, Xavier Baudin finds solace in the German Empire's Templar Order; turning himself in a man-made devil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glaube und Verrat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thus Always to Tyrants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>before i start, this is a prequel to my last story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977848/chapters/60469063">[Glaube und Verrat].</a> however, this focuses on Xavier's perspective and this will be most likely be shorter than GUV. this will be separated into multiple, short sections of Xavier's development as a Templar from 1876 to 1903 too! <b>translation of German terms will be at the bottom for your reference!</b></p><p>think of this as a reimagine of both AC: Unity and AC: Rogue! this prequel is pretty much based on those two games anyway.</p><p>this hasn't been proof-read yet and i'm posting the first few sections out of impulse. i haven't been in the mood to draw as of late, and this story's been in my files for a month now, so  thought about working on this more instead.</p><p>writing is not my forte, so please do go easy on me! <i>much love!</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>WORD COUNT: 4037</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BREMEN, GERMANY</b> <b><br/></b> <b>JULY 27, 1876</b></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Something was amiss.</p>
<p>At the tender age of three, Xavier was aware that something was bothering his mother as he found her pacing back and forth from the jointed kitchen and living room of their humble abode, glancing out the windows every once in a while. He doesn’t question it as he continues to kneel by the coffee table, messily drawing on the piece of paper with vibrant crayons that had snapped already from previous use.</p>
<p>Maria hurriedly passes Xavier again, fingers fidgeting the ends of her sleeves. The young boy glances at her and pouts. With a last stroke on his paper, Xavier scrambles off his seat and dashes next to her, his small hands grab a handful of his mother’s skirt and tugs on it. She visibly stiffens before she bows her head down to find her son’s beam.</p>
<p>Pulling up the paper in his grasp, he holds it up for her to see. “Mama, for you!”</p>
<p>Gingerly taking it from Xavier’s hold, Maria fixates on its contents; childishly scribbled were stick figures of the two of them with what she assumed to be the makeshift, wooden swords they would use during playtime. Xavier could tell that his artwork had lightened her mood as she gave him one of her sweet smiles and knelt to his height.</p>
<p>“Thank you, sweetheart.” She said, leaning in to kiss his chubby cheek. “I’ll have it framed with the others by the morrow.”</p>
<p>Folding the piece of paper that he had handed her, Maria tucks it inside her skirt’s pocket and reaches her hands out to fix her son’s sweater. “It’s supposed to be a surprise but… Auntie Alana is coming to visit later today.”</p>
<p>At the mention of what’s to come, Xavier couldn’t help but jump with glee. It was his birthday tomorrow and he’s excited of what his mother has in store for them. And at the mention of his favored Aunt arriving was definitely something he looked forward to. Maria had made it a point to be a tad extra every passing year, especially since his father wasn’t there to celebrate with them anymore.</p>
<p>When his mother pulled away and went back to the kitchen to finish preparing their lunch, Xavier whipped around only to freeze in place. In their living room, there were only three seats; and there at the corner was the lone, wingback armchair that was now-occupied by what Xavier had believed to be a ghost.</p>
<p>Except the three-year-old knew that it wasn’t just a random passerby he would usually encounter at night. As he glanced at the framed photographs that hung around the walls, and judging by the ghost’s largely-built stature and familiar face, it clicked.</p>
<p>It was his Papa, Erwin.</p>
<p>However, his gaze wasn’t directed at the boy but rather on his subtly-fretting wife. Xavier was conflicted whether or not he should mention it to his mother. When his mouth went agape, Maria called for her son’s attention.</p>
<p>Leering out slightly, she spoke. “Can you set the plates on the table, darling? I’m almost done with the meal.”</p>
<p>Eyeing the armchair once more, young Xavier finds the ghost disappear, as if it was never there. Blinking, he runs back to his mother with enthusiasm, excitedly grabbing the two plates and pairs of utensils that were placed on the countertop.</p>
<p>“Be careful with those!” Maria exclaimed as Xavier grinned mischievously.</p>
<p>“No promises!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LATER THAT DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>By nightfall, the sound of another loud thunderclap made Xavier jump as he hid himself underneath the thin blanket. He had already been asleep when the time had struck eight, however the incoming storm was getting on his nerves. As the sky let out another roar, Xavier basically hopped off his bed and hastily ran out the bedroom, heading towards the room by the stairs.</p>
<p>Without bothering to knock, his little hands grabbed onto the knob and clumsily turned it. The weight of his entire body caused the door to swing open, slamming hard onto the wall.</p>
<p>Maria, who was previously preoccupied with writing on her desk, sharply turns towards the doorway only to find her son in the brink of tears. Unceremoniously dropping the feather pen she held, she wiped her fingers on her skirt’s fabric and took the boy in her arms.</p>
<p>“Had the storm awakened my little <em> soldat </em>?” His mother whispered into his ear as she comfortingly caressed the back of his head. Xavier doesn’t offer any words but instead nods vigorously, his right fist rubbing his eye as an attempt to wipe away the tears. Maria sweetly hushes him then she begins to sway side-to-side, humming a quiet lullaby while she does so.</p>
<p>They stayed that way for a few minutes more before Maria heard Xavier let out a yawn, his hold around her shoulders limping somewhat. She leans her head slightly against her son’s head as she slowly walks towards her own bed, mindful of Xavier’s lolling head as she places him down the mattress. Just before she could fully pull away, he gently grabs a handful of her shirt and blinks.</p>
<p>“Scarf, please?” Xavier pouted despite being half-awake, Maria sighs as she pushes back his own dark locks before getting off the bed and approaches the wardrobe just next to them. Immediately after pulling its doors open, Maria tugs out the scarf Xavier was asking for.</p>
<p>In her hands was the blue scarf that belonged to his grandfather, the late Earl of Berkshire, Frederick Calhoun Williams. From what Xavier could recall, his mother had mentioned that he had gifted it to her for her 18th birthday and the scarf was considered to be a lucky charm. His mama had promised that she’ll hand it down to him when he comes of age as well. Whenever he wasn’t feeling too great, Xavier would ask his mother if he could wear it, usually when he was too afraid to sleep or if he kept seeing the ghosts.</p>
<p>Maria gestures him to sit up and Xavier complies. As his mother sat on the edge of the mattress again, she raised her arms, wrapping the soft, worn-out fabric around his neck, warm immediately engulfing him. When she locks the scarf in place, Maria ushers him to settle himself underneath the covers and she tucks him tightly.</p>
<p>With a nasal sigh, Maria smirks at her son. “So much like your father, you are. Always putting on the silliest faces to get your way.”</p>
<p>The three-year-old giggles at his mother’s statement as he snuggles deeper into the covers. Before starting a spontaneous staring contest with her, it doesn’t take too long as Maria rubs the tip of her nose against his and the mother-son duo share a laugh.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, he notices the forlorn expression that contorts on his mother’s face. Xavier cups both sides of her face with his fleshy palms, offering a squeeze. “Why are you sad, Mama?”</p>
<p>His sudden question causes Maria’s eyes to widen; taking her son’s smaller hands into hers, she rubs her thumbs against his knuckles before giving him a calculated reply. “I… Perhaps I feel a bit lonely without Papa sometimes.”</p>
<p>It appears that he took the bait because Xavier frees his hands from hers and fondles a few strands of Maria’s hair. “But you have me, <em> Onkel </em> Caelan, <em> Onkel </em> Marshall, and <em> Tante </em> Alana…”</p>
<p>Maria chuckles as she shifts her weight. “Yes, and as well as <em> Oma </em>Cordelia, and your cousins. But Papa is… Well- “</p>
<p>As Maria was attempting to come up with an answer, the sound of a crashed window was heard behind them. Instinctively, Maria covered Xavier with her own body and the toddler clung to his mother as if life depended on it. Peeking over her shoulder, Maria finds the now-broken window by the desk. Looking past themselves, she catches sight of a rifle’s bullet embedded onto the wall.</p>
<p>“Come out, <em> Attentänter! </em>” An old man’s voice called out from outside. “Give us the Piece of Eden and perhaps I’ll spare your life!”</p>
<p>Pulling away from his mother’s protective embrace. Peering up, he finds her with a grim expression; knit brows and a tightly-bitten lip.</p>
<p>“It’s too soon… Too soon…” She growled to herself as she glared aimlessly. Never in his life did Xavier see his mother be that furious before, not even when he got underneath her skin when he made a mess around the house. “Alana isn’t even here yet. Damn it.”</p>
<p>“Mama?” Xavier whispered, his green eyes welling up another wave of tears. Maria worriedly stares down at him and pulls him against her. As Maria carries Xavier off the bed, he forces him to stand on his bare feet as she opens the drawer of her bed’s side table. Xavier finds her taking out a dagger and her favored revolver, handing him the blade.</p>
<p>Xavier eyes it warily before lifting his gaze up to meet his mother’s dark ones. She says nothing as she rushes towards the wardrobe once more, tossing out the folded articles of clothing onto the floor before grabbing ahold of her gauntlet, clumsily wrapping it around her left forearm while another gunshot pierces through the walls. Xavier yelps Maria protectively laid a hand on his head, shushing him as he begins to sob.</p>
<p>Pushing him behind her, Maria cautiously approached the window from a blind spot of the room and leered out the window. From her count, there were twenty to thirty Templars out there. There was only one of her and an army of them. As she crouches back down, Maria takes another glance of her child, who was still cowering beside her.</p>
<p>Leaning her head back against the wall, Maria felt her brown eyes sting now. The odds were against them and Alana nor Caelan were nowhere to be found and her son’s life is in impending danger. With a crestfallen expression, Maria places her palms on Xavier’s shoulders, making him focus on her. She gives him the brightest smile she could muster and Xavier looks back at her dumbfoundedly.</p>
<p>“Xavier, listen carefully. When I leave the room, hide underneath the bed.” She demanded softly, brushing off the rogue tears that slipped down his cheeks. “Whatever happens down there, you will not- I repeat, you will <em> NOT </em> reveal yourself unless Uncle Caelan or Auntie Alana arrive. Understand?”</p>
<p>Batting his green eyes at her, Xavier wanted to say that he couldn’t comprehend what was happening but he knew it would worry her further. Therefore, he hesitatingly nodded while Maria steadied the dagger in his grasp.</p>
<p>“I’m going down there to stop those bad men and I won’t be here to protect you.” She continued as another flurry of bullets pierced the evening air, causing the mother-son duo to flinch. “Use this dagger in case. I need you to fight with all your might-“</p>
<p>“Mama-!” Xavier protested but Maria raised her voice at him for the first time.</p>
<p>“There isn’t any time to spare, son!” She exclaimed, nails digging deep against Xavier’s arms. “Promise me!”</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, young Xavier responds. "I promise."</p>
<p>That was all she needed to hear as she took him in an impossibly tight embrace, digging her nose into Xavier's smaller shoulder. He could feel her tears soaking his pajama shirt as she rubs his back continuously.</p>
<p>"I love you, Xavier. You are my greatest joy." His mother whispered. "Fight for what you believe in, my little <em> soldat </em>."</p>
<p>With a lingering kiss on his forehead, Maria looks at her son once more as she abruptly stands, ushering Xavier underneath the bed before she rushes downstairs.</p>
<p>Hurrying towards the kitchen while hiding beneath the shadows of their home, Maria takes Erwin's firewood axe from the corner and reluctantly walks up the front door.</p>
<p>Her hand hovers over the handle as she attempts to control her anxious breaths. Maria knew this was the end of the line for her, she just wished Xavier wasn't there to witness it.</p>
<p>Quickly wiping her wet cheeks with her long sleeve, she swings the door open as she glares at the riflemen with bayonets pointed at her, at the ready. Walking in confidence through the roaring rain as her clothes were now soaked and the yard turned muddy.</p>
<p>She found herself facing the familiar face of the German Empire's Templar Grandmaster in the midst of his unfair army. When he gives her his signature, taunting smirk, Maria grips tighter around the axe's handle as she pulls out the revolver from her skirt's waistband and shoots the man next to him right between the eyes.</p>
<p>At the sound of cocking guns and strings of curses, she knew-</p>
<p> It was going to be a long, long night.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He was terrified.</p>
<p>Despite being underneath a bed on the second floor of their tiny house, Xavier could hear the screams, explosions, and shots loud and clear. His hands were clammy, making it hard to hold the dagger firmly too. It felt like forever since his mother had asked- no, demanded him to stay hidden and left him alone.</p>
<p>It would be a lie if he said he didn’t want to go after her. Even if he was young and naïve, Xavier is admittedly protective of his mother. Especially when he heard stories about how his own father was the same whenever his Aunt Alana came to visit; saying that he had put his life on the line for her on several occasions, mostly because she was impulsive- Aunt Alana’s words, not his.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Xavier noticed that the roaring gunshots had suddenly ceased and it became awfully silent. He felt a bead of sweat drop from the side of his temple and began to contemplate on what to do. After a moment of agonizing stillness, the sounds of cheering men and women were heard from outside, boggling Xavier’s young mind even further.</p>
<p>Wondering what had happened, the toddler wanted to assume that it was his <em> Tante </em> and <em> Onkel </em> with their army of assassins. But he didn’t want to go against his mama’s request, so he stayed underneath the bed.</p>
<p>As the side of his head pressed against the wooden paneling of the floor, a loud thud downstairs was heard, followed by the sound of another slammed door. The three-year-old jumps, almost letting go of the dagger at hand; thankfully catching it before it fell to the floor. As Xavier struggled to keep his chubby hands steady, the creaks coming from the stairs began to resonate louder.</p>
<p>From beneath the bed, Xavier witnesses the room’s door opening, the hinges squealing as it swung slowly. He expected to see his mother’s familiar outdoor boots; however, they were larger and were covered with what he had assumed to be a mixture of mud or dried blood. Or both.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was his Uncle Caelan, but nobody called out for him. The stranger carefully stalks towards his mother’s desk, shuffling a few papers that laid on the surface then aggressively pulling the drawers out, one by one. Once a drawer was sifted through, it was carelessly thrown to the floor. They abruptly stopped, turning his heel and began to strut towards the bed- exactly where Xavier was.</p>
<p>He wanted to cry but held his breath as hard as he could. Placing his left palm hard against the floorboards, Xavier kept a keen eye on the approaching boots. They stop at the foot of the bed, and reluctantly, the stranger knelt down and peeked underneath.</p>
<p>The moment Xavier and the intruder had eye contact, he heard him gasp. And just before the man was able to call out to his comrades, Xavier had recalled his mother’s words for a brief moment. So instinctively, he pulled his arm back and stabbed the stranger’s hollow cheek, retracting the dagger with a harsh slice.</p>
<p>Xavier knew he had miscalculated his hit because the stranger had yelled out in pain, falling on his back as his larger hands hovered on his sliced cheek. Xavier was afraid that the man’s howling would alert whoever else was inside the house, consequently he scrambled out from beneath the bed and climbed over the stranger’s body. Firmly gripping on the dagger’s hilt, Xavier raises his smaller arms and slammed the blade down the man’s throat, then down the chest, and another to the forehead.</p>
<p>When Xavier withdrew his arms, he felt a huge hand take a hold the top of his head and roughly hauled him off the intruder’s body, the sting of his forcibly-pulled roots made him lose his hold of the dagger, letting it fall to the ground with a clang.</p>
<p>“This boy just murdered Paul!” The man that held gripped on Xavier’s hair exclaimed over his shoulder, keeping a hard glare at him. “You’ll pay for that, <em> teufel! </em>”</p>
<p>Xavier’s green eyes widened when he saw the man cock a revolver against his stomach. Frightened, Xavier attempted to struggle against his grip but was proven useless. But just as the trigger was to be pulled, another voice asserts itself into the room.</p>
<p>“Put the boy down, Johan.” A low voice commanded, and at an instant, Xavier had fallen down the floor with a thump. He whines as he curls into a ball. Where was his mother? His aunt and uncle? Why were these men intruding so late into the night?</p>
<p> Peering an eye, Xavier noticed that the man with the baritone voice appeared to be fancier than the first two. He had greying, platinum blond hair and a thick beard. Disregarding its damp state, the man’s clothes were neat and elegant with a familiar, red cross pinned to his right coat lapel. There was a pause when Xavier saw him leering down the now-fresh corpse he made before throwing a lazy look towards his shivering state.</p>
<p> With a scratch of his chin, the high-class old man directly asked him. “Was this your doing, <em> Junge?” </em></p>
<p>Xavier could only weakly nod as he stared at the man with haunted eyes. Another pause fills the tension between them before the old man strutted next to him and knelt to his level, he even had the audacity to smile as if Xavier’s done him proud.</p>
<p>“Impressive I must say.” He said as he offered a gloved hand to Xavier. “What’s your name, son?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The three-year-old refused the gesture outright, curling himself tighter. “Where’s my mama?” He demanded, causing the intruder to blink.</p>
<p>“You’ll see her soon enough.” He quietly stated as he leaned forward and ushered the boy to sit-up. “My name’s Alphonse Mulligan. As of tonight, I am your new father.”</p>
<p>Alphonse knew his statement unsettled the boy as Xavier’s face flashed an expression of grimace, his green eyes not even blinking once. “Go away, I don’t need a new Papa.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid that you are wrong, <em> Junge. </em>” Alphonse said as he took hold of Xavier’s forearm, gently pulling him to a stand. Afraid and aware that he was powerless now, Xavier compiles but flinches when the old man carries him on his arms, still sporting a smile. “You have no one but me now.”</p>
<p> He didn’t understand the old man’s words, he guaranteed that Xavier would see his Mama in a while but now he says that he’s all he has. His naïve mind made the situation difficult for him to comprehend. He just wanted to go back to bed.</p>
<p>The man who was referred to as Johan protested when Alphonse had begun to take his leave with Xavier in tow. “Grandmaster, what are you doing? That boy must die!” However, his exclamation was bluntly disregarded. Adjusting his hold on the boy, Alphonse muttered. “Do not listen to a word he says, his anger will pass soon enough.”</p>
<p> When they reach the ground floor of the house, Xavier finds several other intruders searching every nook and cranny of the tiny adobe. Their shoes leaving trailing marks all around the floor while tossing and turning furniture around, he wanted to yell at them since he knew deep down his mother hated when the place was a mess yet he decided against it.</p>
<p>When they stepped outside, Xavier saw men and women holding their lamps up as they wandered around the muddy yard. Alphonse pressed him against his chest and shoulder as means to shelter him from the rain. However, when they reached the front gate, Xavier was horrified at the sight.</p>
<p>In the middle of the soaked yard was his mother’s body lying stomach down, her clothes were drenched from the rain and it might've been too dark to see but Xavier knew from the holes and the black expanding patches all around her shirt indicated that she was bleeding.</p>
<p>“Mama?” He calls out, causing Alphonse to stiffen in place.</p>
<p>Xavier’s voice must’ve been loud enough as Maria had barely opened an eye and stared at him, alarmed. However, it was obvious she was too weak when she reached out to him. Johan, who was trailing behind them, stomped on Maria’s arm, causing the limb to sound a snap. At the sound of her distress, Xavier struggles from Alphonse’s hold and manages to elbow him in the jaw. Instinctively, the old man lets him go and the three-year-old rushes to his mother’s side.</p>
<p>He hears another wave of rifles snapping in place but it didn’t stop him from running. Xavier thought they were going to shoot him until Alphonse interjected. “Hold your fire.” He said as he nursed his bearded jaw while placing a watchful gaze on the boy.</p>
<p>He skidded next to her, allowing his knees to dig into the mud. Xavier didn’t hesitate as he placed his hands on her shoulder and tried to shake her. “Mama, please get up! Please!”</p>
<p> Maria could only moan as she stared at her son helplessly. Wheezing, she barely spoke out. “Xavier…”</p>
<p>Grabbing a handful of her ruined shirt, he raised his voice at her out of fear. “My birthday’s tomorrow! You promised we’re going to frame those drawings! So, stand up!” Xavier then places his forehead on the side of Maria’s head. “I’m begging, Mama! Please don’t join Papa yet!”</p>
<p>Alphonse must’ve felt an ounce of pity while he watched the interaction in front of them approaching the boy once more. Even a few of his men had bowed their heads at their realization that they took just the life of his last living parent.</p>
<p>Therefore, Alphonse gripped onto Xavier’s arm and dragged him upwards, forcibly whisking him away from the dying Maria. The toddler had screamed and struggled as the man who held him in place gestured for someone to open his carriage’s door and practically tossed Xavier inside. Almost immediately when the two had gotten in, Alphonse knocked on the carriage’s roof and it kicked to a start.</p>
<p>Not another moment passed before Xavier threw himself at the older man. “Let me go! <em> Tante </em> Alana will save my Mama!” He yelled at him, his voice sounding hoarse from all the crying he did earlier. “She’s an assassin! She’ll kill you, and your army!”</p>
<p>Alphonse’s blue eyes glinted at Xavier’s words but his expression remained neutral. “The Iron Rose, you say? Tell me, dear Xavier. If she had every intention to save you and your mother, then why is she in Hamburg right now, playing tea party with your Uncle?”</p>
<p>Choking down a sob, Xavier protested. “Y-You’re lying!”</p>
<p>Leaning against his seat, Alphonse scoffs. “<em> Junge </em>, I’m a sensible man. Do you think I would attack on your little house if I was aware that she’d be there? And your mother, if she had given up the Gauntlet then I would’ve spared her. Instead, she gambled your life.”</p>
<p>Xavier began to limp at Alphonse’s words, allowing him to continue with his lecture. “This is how the <em> Attentänter </em> truly are; selfish and careless. Face it, Xavier. Neither your <em> Tante </em> or Mama care enough to give up their beliefs for <em> you.” </em></p>
<p>The moment fury in Xavier’s eyes began to dim, Alphonse knew he had knocked sense into him. From that moment on, he made it a point that he will teach the boy to save himself. He takes him into a warm embrace, one that made Xavier cringe but allowed himself to be engulfed in.</p>
<p>“You’re safe now, Xavier.” He mumbled as he comforted the weeping boy, whose tears stained the blue scarf he wore. "Happy birthday.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Soldat = Soldier<br/>Attentäter = Assassins/Assassin<br/>Junge = Boy<br/>Onkel = Uncle<br/>Tante = Aunt<br/>Teufel = Devil</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>November 1888, the news of the infamous Jack the Ripper's sudden disappearance spreads all across Europe. When the German Empire's Templar Order caught word, speculation of the Assassins' involvement ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>WORD COUNT: 1745<b></b></b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>STUTTGART, GERMANY</b> <b><br/></b> <b>DECEMBER, 1888</b></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah!"</p>
<p>With a slam of its hilt, Xavier manages to catch his opponent off-guard through the use of his common sword. He was able to hit him square in the chest, making him lose his footing and trip on his own two feet.</p>
<p>His training partner groans as he lays on the snow-covered courtyard ground. Xavier, on the other hand, glowered at the guy. Soon after he turned towards his instructor, sporting an unamused expression.</p>
<p>"Can I take my leave now?" He bluntly asked, his words causing their instructor to stumble to come up with an answer.</p>
<p>At the age of 16, Xavier had excelled amongst all of the other Templar novices. Disregarding the fact that he was the Grandmaster's adoptive son, Xavier surpassed in both studies and combat. However, he was particularly fixated on sword fighting, something his classmates found odd, especially since swords aren't exactly being used as of late.</p>
<p>"Xavier." The instructor nervously said, tugging his collar as he avoided eye contact with him. "Your father said you need to finish tasks like everyone else."</p>
<p>The young lad groaned. "I've already done all the exercises, did my homework, bested everyone with your blasted training regimen and-"</p>
<p>Xavier abruptly stops talking when he hears a distant click of a gun. Before he could blink, he swung his sword upwards, a clamorous ringing was heard when something made contact with his blade. Glancing down, both Xavier and his instructor found a rogue bullet in between Xavier's dusty greaves. Following its direction, they find a familiar face staring down from the balcony above.</p>
<p>"Grandmaster!" The instructor exclaimed, bowing his head. Xavier, however, doesn't bother to do the same.</p>
<p>Ignoring the man's greeting and unfazed by his adoptive son's treatment, Alphonse calls out. "Are you done harassing your teacher yet?"</p>
<p>Xavier scowls as he accusingly points his sword's end towards the quaking man at the sidelines. "His lessons bore me. Says nothing worth retaining." His bold statement causes the instructor to tremble in place.</p>
<p>Alphonse rubs his bearded chin as he glanced curiously in between his son and his hired teacher. With a sigh, he sends a dismissive wave towards the instructor.</p>
<p>"You are dismissed, Isaak." Alphonse boomed out, earning no protest from the aforementioned man for he cowered in fear if he even attempted to ask for clarity. Instead, he nodded defeatedly as he took his leave.</p>
<p>Xavier watches his adoptive father pinched the bridge of his nose as he disappears from where he previously stood. But the glint in his eye fades when he hears the guy he just pushed off the ground suddenly whistled.</p>
<p>"Damn, you sure do know how to push your father's buttons."</p>
<p>Scoffing, Xavier outstretched a hand, offering to his training partner. "Auron, how many times have I told you? I don't see him as such."</p>
<p>Upon grasping the brunet’s bandaged hand in his, Auron was immediately pulled to a stand once more. Grunting as their chests accidentally made contact. "Right, right. He's just a <em> stinkstiefel </em> who kidnapped you after he raided your house. Of course."</p>
<p>If they didn't practically grow up together, Xavier would have squared Auron in the face. Instead, he rolled his eyes as he began to walk towards a nearby rack and hang his sword.</p>
<p>"Still, you're incredibly fortunate to be so close with Mister Mulligan." Auron stated dreamily as he placed a hand on his hip. "I'd do anything to be the next Templar Grandmaster of the German Empire. Even if I had to kill you!"</p>
<p>Giving him the stink eye, Xavier smirks at his friend. "You barely passed being a novice, how could you possibly be Grandmaster?"</p>
<p>Auron was about to retort before they heard a familiar, feminine voice vying for their attention. The two boys whip their attention to see Avery, Auron's sister, panting as her the tail of her thick overcoat flapped behind her and a few strands of her blonde hair sticking to her sweat-slicked face.</p>
<p>"What's got you so out of breath?" Xavier nonchalantly queried. "Outran all your suitors? If so, then congratulations! You've won."</p>
<p>Punching him by the shoulder, Avery adjusted her coat as she stood up straight again. Steadying her ragged breaths as she placed a hand on her chest. "I overheard some gossip I thought you'd want to hear."</p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Auron leaned in curiously. "Oh? Do go on."</p>
<p>Avery meets Xavier's stoic gaze. It's an expression he gives almost everyone within a mile radius but it never fails to fluster her. Clearing her throat, she averts her sight elsewhere.</p>
<p>"Remember the Whitechapel Murders in Britain?" She asked and the two boys simply nodded, urging her to continue. "While I was studying at the library, I heard Bertram receiving a message via telegraph, it seems that the <em> Attentäter </em> had killed Jack the Ripper."</p>
<p>At the mention of the Assassin Brotherhood, Xavier and Auron groaned. Of course they had to be involved in that issue somehow. When they took the chance to turn tail, Avery pulled them back and glared.</p>
<p>"You don’t understand-" She glowered, her dark hues staring into their souls. "Jack the Ripper died by <em> her </em> hand."</p>
<p>That's all it took to aggravate the brunet, his bandaged fists clenching. Hearing that the great Iron Rose had saved Britain once more from another catastrophe made his blood boil. The news made it seem like it was taunting him. </p>
<p>Auron sends him an equally-furious expression as he takes a step closer. “Then what are we waiting for? We should hunt her down now!”</p>
<p>“And how exactly do you intend to do that?” Avery demanded, prodding a finger on her brother’s shoulder. “It was only recently that we were promoted and handed our rings. We’re not even Master Templars yet! And ‘Dame’ Alana Rose Dorian is a Master Assassin and, and- <em> darn, </em> what do they call them again, Xavier?”</p>
<p>Sighing, Xavier offered. “...Mentor?”</p>
<p>Clapping her hands, Avery perks at the term. “Yes! Mentor! <em> Danke! </em>” She exclaims before returning her full attention to berating Auron. “Anyway, she could hunt us down at the very moment she hears three teenagers from the German Empire are out to murder her.”</p>
<p>“Are you forgetting who’s on our side, sister?” Auron smugly gestured to their brunette comrade, and Xavier could only give him a disinterested look. “Xavier Baudin! Her very own godson- one good look at him and she’ll be on her knees, we won’t even have to fight at all.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>However, Xavier and Avery deliberately disregarded his counter-argument, their attention now elsewhere as they let out an exhausted breath. </p>
<p>“Perhaps you can propose the idea to the Grandmaster?” Avery offered, causing the two boys to face her again. She eyes Xavier particularly, only to find him with a pondering look.</p>
<p>After giving it some thought, Xavier simply shook his head in disagreement. “He would decline outright. We may be at a somewhat-better end compared to the German Assassins, but on English lands-” The brunette said before Auron groaned and interjected.</p>
<p>“We’re defenseless.” He exasperated. “The British Templar Order is no more anyway.”</p>
<p>Auron’s dejected expression faded as soon as it came, his brain clicking with an idea. “I just remembered, I actually have a rumor of my own!”</p>
<p>A hand on his hip, Xavier nods. “Well? Out with it, Schuster.”</p>
<p>The blond boy scratched his head as he spoke. “Alright, alright. Remember when we were sent to the stables the other day and I was told to get fresh water for the horses?” </p>
<p>Avery and Xavier kept quiet as Auron continued, raising a hand as if to whisper. “While I was gathering the water, I heard Templar Masters Wagner and Friedrich discussing this man named Lance. I think they mentioned he was Grandmaster Mulligan’s lost son?”</p>
<p>Dumbfounded, Avery cocked a brow at her older brother. “That’s rubbish. The Grandmaster is busy as he is, there’s absolutely no way he could’ve sired a child-”</p>
<p>“They’re right actually.” Xavier interrupts, unwrapping the bandages around his hands. “It’s supposed to be a secret but his full name is Lance Rene Mulligan, he’s a Templar-turned-Assassin. From what I recall, he’s an illegitimate half-breed.”</p>
<p>“Half-breed?” Auron asked for clarification. He and his sister now keen to hear another side of the story.</p>
<p>“Lance’s mother was a French prostitute. The poor woman begged Alphonse to take responsibility- I mean, he did. But only to have her executed and he took the baby in.” Xavier casually said. </p>
<p>The Schuster siblings were appalled by Xavier’s story, surprised that their Grandmaster was capable of such acts. Auron, being the skeptical bastard, recovered immediately and raised a brow at their brunet comrade. “If that’s the case, where’s the guy then?”</p>
<p>Xavier scoffs. “Isn’t it obvious? Lance deviated to the Assa-“</p>
<p>“Xavier!” </p>
<p>The trio whipped their heads to the sound of the stern voice, only to find themselves facing the passively-furious glare of the Grandmaster. But Alphonse Mulligan’s stare wasn’t directed towards the blond siblings, instead it was at Xavier, who still seemed to keep his unfazed façade towards his adoptive father’s fury.</p>
<p>Both Auron and Avery meekly bowed in the old man’s presence while Xavier kept still, his green eyes challenging the Grandmaster’s glaring blue ones. With a sharp exhale, Grandmaster Mulligan firmly waves a hand, beckoning his son to follow him. Xavier remained stoic, but trailed after him as he thrusted his dirtied bandages into the back of his trousers’ pockets. He merely glances back at his friends, catching them waving before Alphonse wrapped his arm around Xavier’s shoulders.</p>
<p>The young man looks up at his adoptive father, who kept his gaze away from him this time around. Xavier was about to speak before he was interrupted. </p>
<p>“Do not speak of him so carelessly around others.” Mulligan whispered to him as he ushered him to follow him towards their carriage at the distance. “That boy is long forgotten anyway.”</p>
<p>Xavier couldn’t care any less, but nods anyway. However, when his green hues glanced at the old man beside him once more, he found Mulligan’s eyes conveying a brief melancholic expression before his gaze hardened once more as he gestured Xavier to enter the carriage first.</p>
<p>The young Templar ponders whether or not he should question it further. Yet he was hesitant, not wanting to agitate his adoptive father because he knew his mother would’ve felt the same if she saw him right now.</p>
<p>Furrowing his thick brows, Xavier felt the Templar ring wrapped around his finger weighed heavier.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bedevil and Beguile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>WORD COUNT: 1073</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p><b><br/></b> <b>OSTERHOLZ CEMETERY, BREMEN</b> <b><br/></b> <b>OCTOBER, 1893</b></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/><br/>He kneels down as he offers a small bouquet of white flowers for the graves he came to visit.</p>
<p>"Hi Mama." He greeted, his leather-covered hands brushing off the grime that covered the gravestone. "Apologies. Mulligan's been purposely keeping me from visiting, I hope you're not upset."</p>
<p>Xavier was met with silence, but it didn't bother him one bit. His lips curled into a small smile as he glanced at the grave literally next to Maria's, the heel of his boot patting its damp grass.</p>
<p>"I can hear your scolding from here." He grumbled, wiping his gloves clean against his coat. "I didn't forget about you, Papa."</p>
<p>Again, only the still air answered him. Xavier sighs as he stared aimlessly at the sky above, green eyes blinking as he waited for nothing. It must've been raining quite a bit as of late, the sky was filled with clouds and the atmosphere around Bremen had been entirely dreary since his arrival.</p>
<p>But the drizzling rain comforted the young Templar, it was such a familiar feeling. Familiarity was something he cherished since he was a child.</p>
<p>When the weather would turn for the worse, his mother would make him and herself some hot chocolate as they would snuggle on the living room sofa, Xavier would intently listen to the adventures she had during her days as an Assassin novice. One in particular was how she and Erwin had met.</p>
<p>Just as his thoughts were about to drift to a favored memory, at the distance, Xavier noticed three approaching figures coming from the left. Without moving, he casts a side glance at them but only to stiffen in place.</p>
<p>A few feet away from him and his parents' graves was the familiar face of his uncle, Caelan Williams, and what he assumed to be his cousins, Quin and Grayson, were walking beside him. Xavier's mind wandered at today's date, only to curse when upon realization that it was Maria’s birthday a few days prior, it must've been the reason for their visit.</p>
<p>Out of fear, Xavier hastily pulled his hood up and mumbling a quick goodbye to the graves below, abruptly turning his heel and began to strut away in the opposite direction. Despite his cool act of ignorance, Quin was the only one who took notice of his appearance, voicing it out to her own father. Caelan takes notice and subtly nods.</p>
<p>Then Quin diverges from their group, closing off her parasol as her deep violet dress swaying at each step. Xavier clicks his tongue out of annoyance, his fingers begin to fiddle inside his coat's inner pockets, taking out a smoke bomb from within.</p>
<p>Cursing under his breath, the young Templar laments on not bringing both his pistol and silver dagger to the cemetery. With only one bomb at hand, he had to make it count.</p>
<p>‘<em> Attentäter scum…’ </em> He thought as he scanned his surroundings, there was nowhere to hide around the cemetery’s open field. <em> ‘Just had to ruin my afternoon.’ </em></p>
<p>Fortunately, just ahead was the east gate and it was open. If he could just make it to the street, he could scale the nearest building and hide in plain sight- just like how those damned assassins do. Smugly grinning to himself, he almost failed to notice a small knife that whizzed past his right ear, cutting the fabric of his coat’s hood.</p>
<p>Confused, Xavier glances back only to find Quin twiddling with a throwing knife between her own clothed hands. At a blink of an eye, she swings her arm at with all her might and the blade finds itself embedded into his calf. The hit catches him off-guard as he trips but manages to fix his footing. Alphonse was right, Assassins attack at the first chance they get.</p>
<p>Then he sprints, running in a random pattern to avoid getting stabbed like a dart board. Taking another glance behind him, imagine his surprise when he finds Quin missing already. Yet he takes immediate notice when he hears heavy, stomping footsteps coming at full-force on his left side, with his gauntlet’s blade aimed at Xavier’s throat. Xavier swiftly dodges as the man who lunged at him falls onto the wet pavement.</p>
<p>Apparently, the heavily-built man was Grayson, his cousin with large, bright blue eyes that seemed to be as aggressive as his fiery, red mop of hair. Kicking himself to a stand, Grayson exclaims. “Quin, now!”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The sound of an unsheathing blade rang and Xavier instinctively raised his right forearm as he spun around. Something sharp had made contact with his arm, piercing through the thick coat and his skin. It was Quin who appeared out of nowhere, and it was her parasol-turned-to-sword that embedded itself onto his flesh.</p>
<p>Xavier noticed that she looked the same as they did when they were kids; her auburn hair reached her nape with a braided crown, her cheeks were splattered with dark freckles that made her own pair of blue hues stand out. Although, she grew shorter than he expected as she appeared to be smaller than Avery and his mother, who at least reached past his shoulders by a bit.</p>
<p>However, Quin was soon taken aback when Xavier was unfazed with the sword cutting into his arm. Instead, he faced her completely and without hesitation, grabbed her weapon by the blade with his left hand gripping it tightly.</p>
<p>“<em> Dummkopf. </em>” Xavier smirked. Pulling the parasol-sword from Quin’s hold and swung his now-free right fist, thrusting it harshly against her freckled face, drawing blood. He could’ve sworn he felt her nose crack upon contact.</p>
<p>With a temporary weapon in his grasp, Xavier tossed it carelessly but easily holding it by the hilt like an icepick. Grayson, who was about to pounce again, gets impaled through the stomach. The two men could hear Quin’s horrified cry when Xavier thrusted the weapon through the male assassin’s torso. He smiles maniacally as he finally grabs the bomb again, throwing it to the ground as it engulfs them, absconding from the cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>As he fleets away from the red-head siblings, he overhears his uncle’s voice calling their attention as the smoke bomb’s damage begins to dissipate. Without looking back, Xavier darts towards the nearest alley, ignoring the pain that emanated from his bleeding calf as he calculated the safest route back to his rented room.</p>
<p>He’ll try to visit his parents another time then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Kindling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a years of keeping track of both the English and German Assassin Brotherhoods, valuable information regarding a particular woman comes into view and it leaves Xavier ecstatic. However, there's an obstacle in his way- the Grandmaster, his adoptive father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think there will be probably about five or six more chapters to this prequel?? i've written the next four already, and i'm trying my best to keep this as short as possible so it wouldn't be too much? is there a thing such as too much?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KILLESBERG, STUTTGART</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>MAY 1898</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An opportunity has risen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was already late into the evening when Xavier received the information. Avery was on radio duty, fiddling with the stations when she managed to decrypt a message that was meant for an Assassin informant and wrote everything down to hand over to Auron to pass to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just like they had anticipated; Master Assassin, Dame Alana Rose Dorian was to visit Berlin from London in the incoming week and the German Assassin Brotherhood was preparing for their former Mentor’s arrival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Auron had given Xavier Avery’s notes, the brunet eyed the piece of paper with odd disgust. It was unlike the Assassins to be sloppy in their handiwork, but their mistakes gave the Templars’ an advantage. Thanks to his friends, Xavier procured a fool-proof plan to propose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the tail of his coat fluttering behind his hasty steps, servants and fellow Templars stepped aside to bow their heads in his direction, only for Xavier to bluntly ignore them as he usually did. Taking a sharp left turn, he finds himself at the hall that leads towards the Grandmaster’s private study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, stationed near the door was the man Xavier probably despises more than anyone else. It was Master Templar Johan Vogt, the same man that stomped on his mother’s arm and almost snapped Xavier’s neck. He was talking to a Templar younger than himself, but he couldn’t care less. He had places to be anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Johan caught Xavier’s approaching figure and smirked. “Well, well. Evening to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Mulligan.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing forward, Xavier feigns ignorance but his scowl doesn’t go unnoticed by Johan. It gave the older Templar a chance to tease him further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my humblest apologies!” Johan sarcastically exclaimed, mockingly bowing as he did so. “It was Baudin, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Xavier rolled his eyes, he kept going his merry way. However, the novice beside Johan gasped, taking a few steps forward as he asked. “Oh! The rumors are true then, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping in his tracks, Xavier lazily looked back and quirked a brow at the novice. “What the fuck are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The novice didn’t appear to catch Xavier’s escalating foul mood as he continued on with bright enthusiasm. “That you’re an illegitimate son of the war hero, Erwin Baudin, sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-“ Xavier stopped himself as he groaned aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stared at the poor lad. Johan, however, looked amused as ever. “I do not have time for this, goodbye. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! He might as well be, Auguste.” Johan interjected; his tone smug as he patted the younger Templar on the shoulder. “After all, his mother was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Attentänter </span>
  </em>
  <span>whore anyway-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With clenched fists, Xavier faces the two men with a dark expression. Even Johan flinched at the sight of his grim eyes. Chuckling dryly, Xavier fixates his gaze towards the older man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you mention you have a daughter, Master Vogt?” Xavier merrily questioned with a sinister smile on his lips. “Helena was it? From what I recall, she’s only a few years younger than I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johan could only keep silent as he stared back at Xavier with terrified, wild eyes. His lack of response allowed Xavier to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty little thing, she is.” He said, fixing the buttons of his sleeves. “Such a shame it would be if she were to be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Defiled.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auguste glances at the seething yet horrified Johan beside him, then at Xavier’s conceited grin as he turns his back at them, offering a dismissive wave as he continues forward to the Grandmaster’s study at the end of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clamorous sound of the slamming door resonated the study, but the sudden noise didn’t even disrupt the Grandmaster’s focus on the papers on his desk. As Xavier pressed towards his adoptive father’s desk, the looming portrait behind him seemed to attempt to intimidate, and the evening light enhanced it further. With a quick flick of tongue around his dry lips, Xavier cleared his throat as he watched Alphonse scribbling furiously on his paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few strands of Alphonse’s platinum blond hair were a disarray, his thick beard unkempt and his steel eyes exhausted as they strained to read the documents at hand through his round glasses. With a sigh, Alphonse places his quill onto the desk’s surface and removes his leather gloves, rubbing his bare hands together as he quietly groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Father.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xavier greeted. Earning a playful glare from the man before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another argument with Johan, huh?” Mulligan jested as he reached out for his cup of tea, taking a tentative sip as he watched Xavier fold his arms across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully he’d keep his damned trap up now.” Xavier said as Mulligan gestured that he’d sit, to which he complied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just might after that little threat of yours.” Alphonse mused with a small smile. “I’m proud of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Junge.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier couldn’t return the Alphonse gave him, instead he stared at him with a hint of disbelief. It was a simple, empty threat and nothing to be proud of. Luckily, the old man didn’t even notice as he leaned back on his chair, hands clasping on his clothed stomach as he eyed his adoptive son with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do for you tonight, Xavier?” Alphonse asks, causing Xavier to lean slightly forward. His fingers fiddling the inside pocket of his coat, pulling out the folded note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up as he handed it over. “I come to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father,</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a proposal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a cocked brow, Alphonse cautiously takes the piece of paper from Xavier’s fingers, looking it over before flicking it open. As his grey-blue eyes skimmed through its contents, the Grandmaster couldn’t help but sigh in weariness. He nonchalantly throws the note on the desk, deliberately ignoring its existence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alana ‘Iron Rose’ Dorian.” Alphonse chortled, adjusting his glasses. “The Mentor of the British Brotherhood. Slayer of Jack the Ripper, and the very woman who betrayed your family- What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her little visit to Berlin do you want to do, Xavier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his legs, Xavier emptily stared back at the Grandmaster; challenging him to test his temper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want her to bleed.” Xavier gritted out. “I want to shatter her kneecaps with my rapier, to slit her throat with my blade- I want her to feel my mother’s pain from all those years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphonse says nothing, causing Xavier to forcibly stand up and slam a fist on the wooden desk in between them. “With what you have taught me, I can make it so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tense silence that filled the study. Xavier’s green hues desperately waiting for Mulligan’s approval. The moment the Grandmaster says yes, Xavier could have his own Templar army at his beck and call; he could easily trample Alana with their manpower alone-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Denied.” Was all the Alphonse said, taking another sip of his steaming tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier blinks. “What…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This personal vendetta of yours.” Alphonse started, casting a wary look at his adoptive son’s direction. “There will be a time and place for you to get your chance at her. But there are more pressing matters to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing else is more pressing than that Dorian scum’s blood waiting to be spilt!” The young Templar screamed, punching the table’s surface at full force once more. However, this outburst was followed by a click of a revolver. Xavier almost failed to realize that the Grandmaster had pulled out his gun and placed its barrel against Xavier’s forehead, the cool metal sending chills down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how the German Templar Order thrives while the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Attentänter </span>
  </em>
  <span>barely scrapes by?” Alphonse asked, his gaze never leaving Xavier’s green ones. “It’s because they rush at the first chance they get, while us German Templars </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> until the very last minute to strike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xavier deflates as he reluctantly takes his seat once more. He recalls his encounter with his cousins five years prior back at the Osterholz Cemetery, Quin and Grayson attacked him immediately without even bothering to learn his affiliation first. Avery even managed to decipher a telegraph message from them earlier too, and not to mention, Alana’s negligence over the 1876 incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, Xavier.” Alphonse gently reminds as he pulls away the revolver. “Do not become bull-headed as they are, and like our British brothers. It will be your downfall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment for Xavier to process the Grandmaster’s words, realizing that the old man had a valid point. Perhaps he should wait for an alternate opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A defeated groan leaves Xavier’s thin lips before he begrudgingly swiped Avery’s note off Alphonse’s wooden desk, pocketing it once more. He was about to take his leave before he was called over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, however, have a new task for you.” The Grandmaster mused as he shuffled around his drawers, soon pulling out a folder with a few documents neatly placed within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And what might that be?” Xavier scoffed, earning a deep chuckle from his adoptive father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There were some pivotal documents that were intercepted from us a few days prior.” Alphonse said, tossing the folder towards Xavier’s direction. “An informant said they're currently in Hamburg, I need you to retrieve them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the folder, Xavier scans the papers until his eye catches a glimpse of a sketch portrait from in between. Curious, he gingerly pulled it out and his heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a portrait of his very own uncle. Caelan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the young Templar’s brief state of shock, Alphonse spoke abruptly. “Apparently Caelan Morgan Williams has hold of these documents. He intervenes, you kill him. Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nervous gulp, Xavier stiffly nods. It earns him a hum of satisfaction from the old man. “Good. Once you’re successful, we can talk about your so-called proposal once more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Grandmaster.” Was all the brunet said as he finally took his leave, with the folder at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphonse intently observes his adoptive son, audibly grunting as the door sounded shut again. With another sip of his tea, the Grandmaster clicks his tongue in disgust as the drink has turned cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He secretly hopes that Xavier wouldn’t disappoint him like his tea did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>